Talk:Lycanthropy (Skyrim)
My apoligies Liberal Ideas (talk) 04:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) When/where was this confirmed?Norman250 (talk) 20:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) About the speedy deletion, If the person requesting it is getting the information from the same post i saw, it is questionable whether it is valid or not since theres no source or even a name or the Art Director "Confirming" that theres no werewolves.RadBlue (talk) 04:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC)RadBlue That was me. Kacj321 tends to report news with solid sources so I have full faith that his news post is fact. Plus, it was never officially confirmed that Skyrim would include werewolves, they simply would not talk about it. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 04:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) But theres still no source. If there was a source I would be sad but it would be sufficient to convince me that werewolves would not appear in Skyrim. So basically wait for a source or more news about it and then we shall see.RadBlue (talk) 05:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC)RadBlue Page Deletion I have to object to the deletion of this page for the time being.Apparently you people aren't aware what Todd Howard had said a little while back about the inclusion of werewolves and lycanthropy in the final game. I saw an interview(I think on "INSIDE XBOX") and while he did indeed say that he couldn't say too much about it, he did say that they may be trying to work it in to the final game, but he wasn't sure if they could finish in time for the release. In that case, he said they MAY include lycanthropy in a DLC package.I don't think the page should be deleted until it is %100 guaranteed that werewolves WILL NOT be included in the final release version of Skyrim.Just something to consider.Raynil Telvanni (talk) 18:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I second that, this page should be taken off the main page but the page should be kept incase they do make a DLC like the they said the might. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 18:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I say delete it for now until it is 100% confirmed whether or not it is going to be in the game or available as DLC. Just because a representative says that it *might* be a DLC doesn't mean that it will. Providing false information makes wikis look bad. Even if you state that it is unconfirmed. This is unrelated to this wiki, BUT it's rumored right now that for Assassin's Creed that Ezio Auditore is supposed to be appearing in Soul Calibur V, but you won't find that on AC Wiki because it's not confirmed 100%. Wiki's are for providing legit information, not he/she said. -- [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 18:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree. It hs been confirmed without a doubt that Skyrim will not include werewolves. Here is a translated quote from the main art director: "Maybe so, yes. We currently have no werewolves in the game, but it's definitely something to think about. What we do have in the game, are vampires. How progressive you will play the vampire, the more people will begin to attack you in cities. Also, the vampire is much weaker during the daylight." As you can see by the quote, there are indeed no werewolves. Todd Howard never did confirm werewolwes would be in the game either, he simply said they were working on it. Unless we get a confirmation from one of the developers that werewolves will be in a dlc, I suggest that we delete this page for now. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 19:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : The page has been deleted to avoid confusing our readers with unreliable information. It can be created again once (or if) reliable sources (such as Bethsoft) offically announce that werewolves will be included in a DLC or something similar. : Zluhcs talk page Elder Scrolls Wiki-chat 20:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : http://www.product-reviews.net/2011/11/03/skyrim-bombshells-werewolves-and-cannibalism-confirmed/ : This is a new article that was released today..It excited me, maybe it'll excite everybody else. Now, it looks like its just speculation, and the photos aren't very specific. You can see a werewolf in the first one, but who knows? Maybe you can only fight werewlves. But the second picture is more interesting..The ring grants you "Additional werewolf effects". The keyword in that sentence in "Additional". Anyways, we're 8 days away from its release, so we'll find out when it is in fact released. But I for one, doubt they'd release it without werewolves..A massive game like this, along with the tension between "Vampires versus Werewolves" idea..Majoras Shadow (talk) 06:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Remake of Bloodmoon? I dont think it would be a bad idea if they remade bloodmoon, because Solstheim was in Skyrim and i mean, the environment for that end stuff with hircine was kind of a bland place. I look at shivering isles and see this massive place that Sheogorath made to contain his imagination, and i look at Hircine's place and think "were you being lazy when you made a big stupid cave with doggies in it?" Add your opinions on a remaking of Bloodmoon. sure right after they remake oblivion which is much more interesting. We know it's in the game.... Too many people saw sources before they were deleted. We know werewolves are in the base game. And thank the nine they are.... There is proof on a forum somewhere. He is right.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUfZ8fNJNM4. That is only ONE of the videos. There have been many videos..Of live streaming. I suspect its from that torrent of Skyrim tha was leaked awhile ago. This is the only video I found with actual werewolf gameplay. I found one last night, where you do battle with a werewolf and watch it kill other people, but I'm almost certain that the video isn't there anymore. Plus, refer to the link that I posted earlier. People in the comments are confirming that they have played it in stream. I'm very much excited about this, you guys..Wolves are my most favorite animals, and to have a game where you can be a werewolf is just ecstastic. I'm confident that werewoles WILL be in the game. I'd like to thank you all though, for putting in your two sides. I was always anxious to know if they were in the game or not. I hope you all enjoy Skyrim. I know I certainly will. This is a new chapter of my life.."The end of my bloody social life" xD Majoras Shadow (talk) 02:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Heres your proof http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icSG1d6W4Ws&feature=related I posted a picture of the Werewolf form finishing move, but it was deleted under copyright infringement. I am assuming that is due to the game not being out yet, however there are multiple pages about unreleased Skyrim content all over the Wiki, with corresponding pictures. If it was a no-no I apologize, but I was just curious as to why that particular pic was pulled when others are not (did I forget to include a source?).Generic Bad Guy (talk) 20:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm a little disappointed with werewolves in this game, no FPV and you have to keep killing to stay in wolf form, the rules are in previous lore that a lycanthrope will stay transformed until the next morning. well lets hope this bad news is countered by the fact you can kill anything and not just humans as a town would run out of them eventually because unlike the Fable games, npcs don't come back with the exception of bandits but i doubt players would want to spend most of their time in werewolf form constantly searching for bandits to kill so they can stay in wolf form for longer....well maybe the vampires will be better but i doubt it as i hear being a vampire will cause people to attack you just like in bloodmoon which rendered quests being unable to be finished. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 13:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Still, werewolves will be kick ass. I thought the guards occasionally came back to life though..... Guards yes, townfolk no. in oblivion i once went on a murderous rampage to see what the consequences was....which ended up being a permanently empty town, guards will respawn yes. lets hope that a werewolves' bloodlust can be saited with anything, such as deers or trolls etc and not just npc like in bloodmoon. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf crimes If I'm seen doing a murder as a werewolf, will they recognize me when I'm human? currently unknown but in bloodmoon you could get away with it as long as no one sees you transform and regardless if you killed someone or not, people will attack you on sight if you are spotted changing. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) is it possible to be a werewolf and vampire. I've been playing but want to know ahead of time if i have to choose one or the other. --Gwyllgi (talk) 08:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) i told somone here that you can't be a hybrid as becoming a Werewolf or Vampire will cure all previous diseases, so you can only be one or the other. as i said, i have already told someone this, it must have been deleted by a vandal. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 12:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) When you become a werewolf or vampire you gain 100% resistance to disease so it makes it pretty impossible to be both I would say. 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) what if you are a vampire when you join the companions? --Gwyllgi (talk) 08:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf claws, Unarmed? are they unarmed weapons or some special category? Treated as a One Handed weapon as far as I can tell. You'll occasionally see that skill level up while ripping people limb from limb in Beast Form. 15:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ring of Hircine I made an edit to the Ring of Hircine in the bullet form, apparently some people didn't know it wasn't one use only? I can use mine infinitely provided I re-equip the ring and select it from the powers menu again. Hitachihex (talk) 19:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Werewolf and vampire at the same time. Well yes you can be a werewolf and a vampire at the same time it is a bug but it is possible i do not know what triggers this but im a vampire and werewolf i just wish i could get rid of the vampire part.. Anyway to force the vampire disease away? Because I have tried everything you can including the quest and the shrine.. Try using set with PlayerIsVampire (obviously try setting it to 0, make sure you save before trying this though), or VampireDiseaseApply (i'm assuming this is just the 'Sangu' disease that develops into vampirism, supposedly to give you the progressing state) in the console. if you're not on PC though, don't know what to tell you :P Could you please explain me how to do that using set with PlayerIsVampire Rather self explainatory; just enable the console in your ini ( find out how @ Console_Commands (Skyrim) ), then use the tilde to activate the console, and once you're in it, type in "set PlayerIsVampire to 0" (without quotations) Are there any disadvantages to being a werewolf when you are not in the form? Are there any disadvantages to being a werewolf when you are not in the form? does it affect any race or group to the point where they will not give me quests? No the werewolf ability is similar to the gray cowl when you wear it you are a completely different person. Actually there is a small disadvantage; you can't get the 5/10/15% resting bonus for sleeping in random/your own/with your lover bed when you have beast blood. You can counteract this with the Lover Stone though, which doesn't stack with sleeping bonuses anyway. Transformation Duration Where did the numbers for 150 seconds base and +30 seconds for each feeding come from/can they be substantiated? I have had transformations last much longer to the point of usually ending up using the wait option to get it to wear off. Irrelevant Label (talk) 16:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Double Roar Power? When I used my roar (after finding all totems and praying at all) First i used dragon shout before so when i used it said "cannot use Scent Of Blood". But when I got to use everyone got detect life but also ran in fear. "?" Idk if it was glitched or something. Has it happened to anyone else? The Beast1690 (talk) 22:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Roar glitch after i use a power (nord: battle cry), then become a werewolf, I cant use a Roar until i wait a day for the power (battle cry) to reset. As i only have 2 powers (battle cry, beast form). does anyone else notice this?Thedeerhunter (talk) 23:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *This isn't the place to post glitches. Billofbong (talk) 05:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Billofbong this is the right place to talk about glitches of this article. If anyone else has had this problem, it could be worth putting it in the bugs section of the article LeeVEGETA talk 13:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC)